Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Lapis Lazuli (navel gem)
Lapis Lazuli is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust, for a friend. Appearance Lapis Lazuli has an appearance similar to that of other Lapis Lazulis, as she is tall and slim with large water wings. Her skin is cool blue and she has two dark blue eyes, a pointed nose, and a small mouth with undefined lips. Her hair is dull blue and is long and messy. Her gemstone is on her naval and is blue. She wears a dark indigo tank top with a light dull indigo star on her sternum, and she also has matching shorts with an accent on her waist of the same light dull indigo color, and she is also barefoot. Personality Nothing is known about Lapis Lazuli's personality yet. History It is unclear how Lapis Lazuli became a Crystal Gem and defected from Homeworld. Lapis Lazuli, as it has been revealed, was at some point reduced to her gemstone and trapped in a trident powering it, which is now in possession of Marshallsussmanite given to her by her superior,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/177006071642/ as a punishment for the Rebellion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/177004878997/ She can't see the world around her. Nevertheless, she can get a feel of it whenever a Gem wields her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/177005535282/ Abilities Lapis Lazuli possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material. ** Flight: Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or transport her to Homeworld as a method of transportation. She is fast enough to get to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly a month. ** Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. This was demonstrated when she summoned her water wings, as they extended from her gemstone instead of forming from the water below. ** Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. * Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. * Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis Lazuli, by definition, is a rock primarily composed of lazurite, calcite, and pyrite. * Lapis Lazuli is a birthstone of September, along with Sapphire. It is also assigned to the planet Jupiter. * Lapis Lazuli is considered to be fairly tough, but it is also fairly soft at 5-6 on the Mohs scale. * Lapis Lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. * Lapis Lazuli in crystal healing is associated with intuition, psychic abilities, and astral projection. * Lapis Lazuli can be substituted by dyed jasper. * Lapis Lazuli's chemical formula is Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S•CaCO3•FeS2. This is because lapis lazulis are made of: ** Lazurite (Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S) ** Calcite (CaCO3) ** Pyrite (FeS2) * Lapis Lazuli were normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods. * Dreaming of Lapis Lazuli gemstones foretells faithful love. * Lapis Lazuli will become damaged when submerged in water. Gemstone References Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Original Characters Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas